Starlight Crisis
by Sawyer521
Summary: A strange thing is happening in Starlight City. Can Jack solve the problem or will he perish to find the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Starlight Crisis

By Sawyer521

Credits to:

Nintendo- For the creation of Pokémon.

Notes:

Starlight City is a made up place, which I have created in my imagination.

"Welcome to Starlight City, enjoy your stay." The sign said. I looked past the sign to see the city, in all its glory. Starlight City is famous for its height above the rest of the Unova region. It allows many scientists to study our solar system. It is surrounded by hills, which is useful to block out the lights off. I was there to witness the meteor shower that was happening in two days. I never witnessed one before, so when I heard about that one was going to occur I raced up to Starlight City to catch a glimpse.

I walked past the sign and continued into the city center. It was extremely busy. With street vendors and children playing with their Pokémon. Lots of people must of have come to witness the meteor shower too. I smiled as I walked pass the crowds, but something happened. It felt like time froze, but my head ached. I rubbed my forehead and winced with pain as the aching continued. "Must of have been from the journey up here." I said to myself. The pain continued. It kept getting worse and worse.

Soon it was like someone was chopping my head in half with an axe. I grabbed my head with both my hands and screamed. I heard screaming everywhere too. I could see children and adults clutching at their heads and screaming with pain too. The pain was getting too much. I fell to my knees and clutched my head tight. Hoping the pain would stop, it didn't, it just kept getting worse. I clenched my eyes shut and fell to the ground and blacked out from the pain.

I slowly opened my eyes and was staring at a white ceiling. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I lifted myself up and groaned as my head filled with pain. Rubbing my head, I looked around the room. People in lab coats were crowded around a computer and observing it. "Ah good, your awake." A voice said. I looked to the speaker. A young man looked about to be in his 20's stood beside my bed. "We found you in a pretty bad state in the city center."

The pain in my head finally stopped and I sat on the bedside. "What's your name, kid?" he asked. "Jack." I replied as my eyes readjusted themselves. "My name is Doctor Robert." He said to me. "What happened?" I asked him. "Why did everyone experienced that headache?" He turned pondered for a moment and looked back to me. "We're not sure yet." He replied. "Many believe it's a concentrated psychic mind pulse."

I looked at him in confusing. "How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well, the hills are home to Gothitas, Gothoritas and Gothitelles. So a group of them could cause some serious psychic damage." he replied

I stood up from the bed and walked to the computer everyone seem to be crowded around. On the screen was a map of Starlight City and its surroundings. "Are you trying to pin point where it's coming from?" I asked. The scientist on the chair looked up and nodded.

"But there is so much psychic disruption in the hills that it's impossible to get a correct fix on where this pulse is coming from."

I turned to Doctor Robert and he looked down at his watch. "Looks like it's time for me to go." He came up and shook my hand. "Goodbye Jack, it was a pleasure meeting you. Stay safe." And with that he walked out of the room.

"What a strange guy." I said. "You're telling me." Said a scientist. "Doctor Robert is a nut case. Saying how we could benefit from the psychic energy, but psychic energy is highly unstable to be used for human benefits." I nodded and grabbed my bag by the bed. "Well I better get going." I said to them. "Good luck." I walked out of the room and down the steps. I opened the door and stepped outside.

Everything had changed throughout the city. No one was outside now. The city was like a ghost town. "The psychic pulse must have scared everyone inside." I said to myself. I decided to explore the hills. If the scientists were saying that the pulse is coming from the hills. The hills were steep and many people didn't explore them due to the Gothoritas and Gothitelles. The sun was setting and a brilliant red sky lit up the hillside and stars were beginning to be visible now.

I stopped and stared at the brilliant sight and I sighed with amazement. Something made me stop staring. It was a sudden impulse to keep moving. As I kept moving, the impulse grew stronger and told me to go off the path and into the surrounding forest. I obeyed and followed the impulse to a small clearing. The impulse left me and I was now stuck in the forest for the night. I looked around to see if I could find the path again. Nothing, the forest was too thick.

I sighed and decided to take a breather. "Don't be afraid." A female voice echoed in my head. I jumped with fright and fell hard on the ground. "W-w-who said that!" I stuttered. "Remain calm and I will reveal myself to you." The same female voice echoed. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. "Okay I am calm." I said. "Please, show yourself." I heard rustling of bushes and appeared from the bushes was a Gothorita. "I require your help." Her voice echoed in my head.

"My sister has been kidnapped and you're the only one who can help." I stood up and stared at her. "Really… and how am I suppose to help you?" She tilted her head and stared back. "Your kind never comes up these hills anymore. You're the first one in years to come up here. That means you're brave and I require someone of your bravery." She replied back. I slumped my arms and sighed. "Fine." I said "I'll help you." She clapped her hands with joy. "Wonderful!" she said. "Follow me." I grumbled as I followed her. Night had already fallen and it was starting to get cold.

"Are we there yet?" I asked her. "Nearly." She replied. I shivered from the cold and put my arms around myself to warm up. I looked down at my feet as we continued down the path. I bumped into her and fell down. "Huh?" I said. "What's wrong?" She turned around and stared at me. "We are here." She replied. I looked in front of her. A small cabin was in front of us. Attached to the roof looked like a satellite dish. "Where in the world are we?" I asked. "This is the place, he took my sister…" she replied. I got to my feet and wiped off the dirt. "You go first." She said. "I'll follow behind." I nodded as I grasped the door knob to the cabin.

I twisted the handle and pushed it open. Warm air engulfed me and I sighed with relief as the coldness of the night left my body as I entered the room. A stairwell was in the corner of the room. "She must be down there." I said. I started to walk down the wooden steps. Creaking loud and nosily every time we stepped down. We soon came to a control room; I believe that what it was. A dashboard was covered with switches and buttons. In front of the dashboard was a window. I took a peak out of it and I saw down below another Gothorita. "That must be your sister" I said. Her eyes lit up as she rushed to the window.

"That is!" she yelled. I winced in pain and rubbed my forehead. "Come on!" she yelled again and ran down another flight of stairs and into the room below. "Wait up!" I yelled as I raced to her. The room was dark and shady and gave me the creeps. In the corner looked like a generator but I didn't take much notice. The sisters were facing each other and talking in Pokémon language. I turned around and looked behind me. The room was getting to me and I shuddered. It felt like we were being watched. I heard a scream; I quickly turned around as a blue aura engulfed the sisters and trapped them. "What the!" I shouted. I heard a loudspeaker turn on and a tapping of a microphone.

"Welcome, Jack" said a familiar voice. I looked up to the window. Behind it was Doctor Robert. "Doctor Robert?" I said. "What's going on?" He laughed and looked down at me. "Don't you see?" he said. "This is the start of the future! When I am able to prefect the use of Psychic powers for the better!" I remembered back to the scientist speech. "You can't do that!" I yelled at him. "Psychic powers are highly unstable when we use them!" That remark made he get quite angry. "Shut up you little brat!" he yelled, "Your just like the others! Complaining about how it's unstable. They are just jealous of my work! But you did a good favor for me. You brought me the sister! Which will double the power of my amplifier! Which will allow me to take over Starlight City, then the region, and then the whole world!" I gasped with shock.

"You're insane!" I shouted. "I might be." He replied back. "But I don't care! But for now… I'm going to make you my test subject." Those words hit me like a brick. "Let's see what happens when I send out a psychic pulse which has double the power." I heard a click and instantly my brain felt like it was getting crushed by a rock. I fell to the ground in pain and curled up with my hands on my head. The pain was unbearable. "Jack!" said a voice in my head.

"You must resist, you must! Then make your way to that generator." I felt hope in me as I started to rise to my feet. "How in the world?" Doctor Robert said. "Oooh, I see. You're trying to resist it." I shuffled my way to the generator, which had tools lying around and pieces everywhere. "Hey…Hey!" shouted Doctor Robert. "Stay away from that generator. It's a prototype!" A large wretch lay before me as I picked it up in my hands.

"Put that wrench down!" Doctor Robert yelled. "If you destroy that generator, you could kill us all! And to stop you, I will now increase the power." The pain started to get worse in my head. I felt my head was going to implode on me. With the little strength I had I lifted the wrench up. "Do not hit it! You will kill us!" shouted Doctor Robert. "I don't care!" I yelled. "At least I'm taking you with me!" I swung the wrench and I smashed the generator.

I felt myself get swept off my feet and landed hard on the ground. I couldn't see a thing; I was blinded by a bright white light. I panted hard as I finally regained my sight. I was blurred and I couldn't feel my legs. Doctor Robert walked in front and crouched down next to me. He glanced over to the generator and still smiled. "Would you look at that." He said. "It's still working… I guess I won." Just then the generator made a loud boom and the blue aura surrounding the sisters died.

"Oh no!" he yelled as he got to his feet and put his hands in front of him. "No hard feelings girls? Just a little experiment to help people." He grabbed at my foot and looked at me with pleading eyes. "No!" he screamed "No! NO!" He was ripped off my foot by psychic powers and thrown against the wall. He must of have blacked out from the hit as he fell quiet and slumped against the wall. I was fading away fast. I didn't feel too well and my legs were starting to hurt badly. Before I blacked out, I heard two voices echoed in my head.

"Thank you." They said as I succumbed to my wounds and blacked out.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

I woke up with the sound of a heart rate monitor beeping in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a white hospital room. I started to sit up but a sharp pain from my legs caused me to quickly lie back down.

"Take it easy, kid." Said a rough voice. "You had a rough night." I turned my head to see a man, looked about in his 30's with a police cap in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Last night scientists recorded that a massive psychic pulse had happen." he said, "But it didn't spread, they were able to pin point the exact position and we set out to find the cause of it. What we found was a small cabin in the middle of the woods with a satellite dish attached to the roof. We entered the cabin to discover a staircase. This led to a control room of some sort. We soon came by you and Doctor Robert. We shook Doctor Robert awake and he confessed that he caused the psychic pulses around the city. You were in a much serious condition. Your legs were cut up pretty badly and you were bleeding all over the place, but the nurses said that your wounds will heal in a few days. We also took the liberty of deactivating his satellite dish. This was used to broadcast the psychic energy."

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Just a few hours." He replied.

"What's going to happen with Doctor Robert?" I asked.

"He is behind bars right now, but he will stand trial in a few weeks." He replied.

I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow. "You should get some rest." He said as he got up and put his cap on. "I'll visit you again tomorrow."

I nodded and waved goodbye as I looked out the window. The sun was already half way across the sky and I could see people wandering the streets again. As I closed my eyes to get some rest. I hoped that the sisters were safe and happy to be together again.

The End.

Notes:

A short Epilogue, yes. It was early in the morning so I wasn't thinking creatively.


End file.
